


Smooth as Silk

by Gotmetalkinginmysleep



Category: UNIQ (Band), Wang Yibo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotmetalkinginmysleep/pseuds/Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Summary: Genre: Smut with Wang Yi Bo x Female Reader (Y/N)Warnings: Mutual Masturbation.Summary:  Things get a little steamy in the shower.Reference: Underwater by BaekhyunAll rights reserved ©Gotmetalkinginmysleep.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Smooth as Silk

The way his fingers slide between your legs feels as smooth as silk. Those digits previously caressing every part of your body before settling on your ache. 

A simple whimper between carefree kisses gave everything away while sharing a shower together. His face instantly covered in lust and knowing from your confession. A smirk pulls across Yi Bo’s face as he leans in to continue what he started, backing you up against the wall.

You’re surprised with how wet you are, the shower not normally helping matters but you open yourself further to accommodate him. You’re literally putty in his hands as his fingers part you, toying lightly before pulling back to your clit.

The sudden pressure courses through your veins like electric making you unsteady on your feet but you can feel how much he’s into this too. You grasp his arm before wrapping your free hand around his cock, gently drawing precum into your palm.

Looking down, his stomach clenches when you reach his sensitive spot, steadying his stance with an outstretched hand on the tiled wall behind you. Yi Bo’s digits part you easily, his leg stopping you from crushing him in pleasure. The slow “come hither” he calls against your walls hits just the right spot, making you throw your head back. A groan forces itself from your throat that has him melting to your quiver, the evidence leaking between your fingers.

His palm is pressed tightly against your clit, stimulating it in a way that makes you throb. You sink into his movements, submitting to everything he’s doing as you begin to clench around his hand. He seeks your lips, hungrily tasting you as he brings you closer to your release. Your back still pressed against the cold tiles, holding on to him for dear life with his hard cock in your hands. 

Yi Bo’s chest heaves as he watches you come undone, your walls spasming around his fingertips and moans gracing his ears. It’s the pleasure on your face that does it, bringing him to release. He lurches forward, tightening his grip on the wall as his head meets the tiles. His smirk exchanged for a silent ‘O’ and heavy eyes. His gazed fixed on yours while he cums heavily against your hip, dripping all over your fingertips.


End file.
